A grandes males
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: ¿Cuál es el mejor remedio para la gripe?, Sora y Yamato desbordarán pasión en una febril tarde de Diciembre... LEMON!


**ADVERTENCIA (insertar cartelito iluminado de curvas peligrosas y rectas gozosas jaja): este fic, no es que contenga lemon, es que es un LEMON propiamente dicho, o lo que es lo mismo contiene relaciones sexuales explícitas. Lo de siempre, si el tema os desagrada o no os gusta, salid de inmediato del fic y no lo leáis y si lo leéis que no sea porque yo no os advertí.**

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, y "Lemon" tampoco que es de U2 jeje…**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A GRANDES MALES…**

Se sonó el pañuelo estrepitosamente llenándolo completamente de esa sustancia tan desagradable que producía su nariz en circunstancias así. Asqueado, lo cogió de la única esquina que había sobrevivido y no encontró salvación para él, el destino de ese trozo de tela tendría que ser la basura. Y así lo hizo, claro que antes vació su papelera para dejarlo bien al fondo y que no estuviese visible, porque ni se quería imaginar el enfado que se pillaría su novia cuando viese ese pañuelo tenue, con preciosos estampados de cerezos en flor haciendo un paisaje típico japonés, en la basura lleno de asquerosos mocos verdes. En teoría, ese pañuelo debería haber estado siempre en su preciosa caja, tal y como se lo regaló Sora unos días atrás, lo que pasa, que cuando se tienen unos 40º de fiebre y ya as acabado con todos los pañuelos de los Loony Tunes, se echa mano de cualquier trozo de tela, y así es como había acabado el bonito regalo de Navidad de Sora en la basura.

Aprovechando que se había levantado, se miró en el espejo, encontrándose terriblemente horrible. Sus sedosos cabellos rubios, los cuales siempre estaban perfectamente peinados, ahora estaban completamente mojados por el sudor, pegándosele en la frente y por la cara. Trató de peinárselos un poco hacia atrás, para dejar visible su rostro, y al verse, enseguida se escandalizó volviéndose a colocar todos los flequillos sobre la cara, ya que en estos momentos era preferible así. Ese Yamato Ishida, con unos pantalones de pijama a rayas de su padre, ya que el último pijama que se compró él era de Spiderman y databa de cuando tenía 10 años, con una camiseta negra absolutamente chorreante de sudor y con una nariz roja haciendo competencia a Rudolf, el reno de Santa Claus, en nada se parecía al galante, atractivo, presumido y siempre perfectamente arreglado chico que solía ser de normal. Sino le mataba este resfriado, le mataría verse demasiado tiempo con estas pintas, de modo que decidió no torturarse más y salir de ahí.

Con grandes esfuerzos debido al gran cansancio físico que esta maldita gripe, o lo que fuese, provocaba en su cuerpo, logró llegar hasta la cocina, que en su pequeño apartamento también hacia las veces de salón. Miró la encimera con desagrado, estaba llena de bols, platos, vasos y cazuelas con restos de comida. Estaba claro que si él se ponía enfermo, nadie más hacía el trabajo de ama de casa en ese lugar. Entre ese gran revoltijo trató de buscar un vaso limpio, como era de esperar no lo encontró, pero lo que si halló metido en la taza de desayuno de su padre, fácilmente reconocible porque en ella estaba inscrito con grandes letras "Fuji TV", fue el mando a distancia. No quiso preguntarse como habría acabado ahí, prefirió comprobar si seguía funcionando.

Eureka. Apretando al botón indicado, la televisión se encendió. Tomó asiento con una sonrisa de felicidad dispuesto a presenciar en que lío se metía esta semana el Detective Sato.

Lo bueno de estar enfermo es que podías pasarte todo el día viendo la televisión y en pantuflas, y aunque a Yamato lo de las pantuflas no le agradase demasiado, sí lo de la televisión y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de este día de descanso. De lo contrario, en un día normal, a pesar de estar en las vacaciones navideñas, su padre le habría mandado hacer la compra, fregar, hacer la colada… Sus amigos le habrían insistido para que tocase con el grupo, como una especie de reunión especial, ya que los Teen-Age Wolves hacía ya alrededor de un año que habían desaparecido, más concretamente desde que Yamato quiso tomarse sus estudios más en serio y decidió con mucho esfuerzo cuales serían sus prioridades. Pero que el grupo de adolescencia de Yamato ya no tocase con regularidad no quería decir que hubiesen dejado de amar la música. Acostumbraban a reunirse a menudo para divertirse y conmemorar viejos tiempos, pero ya solo tocaban para sus amigos, nada de conciertos multitudinarios y mucho menos giras. Solían hacerlo en cumpleaños, festivales del verano, Navidad, pero por su grave resfriado, esta vez Yamato tendría excusa y se libraría de pasar la Navidad con sus amigos músicos, los cuales con unas copas de más, que era como acababan todas estas reuniones, se hacían de lo más inaguantables y cansinos.

No solo esta gripe libraba a Yamato de sus ex compañeros de banda, también de sus amigos más queridos, como Taichi. Sino ya le habría llamado unas 20 millones de veces para que le acompañase a una salida estúpida, como ir a tirar de las barbas al Santa Claus del centro, sí, a sus 18 años, Taichi seguía teniendo la mentalidad de un niño de cuatro, y le seguía guardando rencor a Santa Claus por no traerle cuando era niño el scalextric. O peor, tal vez le tendría como el año pasado, siguiendo por toda la ciudad a sus hermanitos Takeru y Hikari, para cerciorarse de que el hermano menor del rubio se comportase como un caballero y no intentase sobrepasarse con su hermana, hay que decir, que para Taichi, que Takeru le tomé la mano a su novia para pasear, es considerado sobrepaso.

De nada de eso se tendría que preocupar, por fin, tras dos días en cama y delirando, encontraba algo bueno a esta gripe, pero como era de esperar, lo bueno nunca dura, más si tienes un padre queriendo compensar los errores cometidos cuando su hijo era un niño.

-¡Yamato!, ¿Qué haces levantado?

El rubio ni se inmutó, en el día de hoy el Detective Sato estaba siendo más entretenido que nunca. Hiroaki no se detuvo, con decisión agarró el mando que ahora estaba sobre la mesa y apagó la televisión.

-¡Eh!.- protestó Yamato, al ver la negrura en su pantalla. Miró hacia el lado para ver al responsable de esto.- ¡papá lo estaba viendo!

-Hijo, estás enfermo, debes guardar reposo.- habló el hombre, tirando del brazo de su hijo para ponerlo en pie.

Con mucho esfuerzo, más por las protestas infantiles de Yamato, el periodista logró levantar al enfermo. Después llevó su mano a la frente de él, para comprobar como seguía su temperatura.

-Venga hijo, todavía tienes fiebre, vete a la cama.- pidió el hombre en tono paternal.

Ishida hijo miró a su padre con disgusto, toda la vida pasando de él y ahora le cuidaba como si fuese un enfermo terminal, pero su enfado en seguida se diluyó, justo cuando recapacitó estos pensamientos, por fin, tras tantos años, su padre le mostraba su preocupación y afecto. Puede que estuviese exagerando queriendo tenerlo todo el día metido en la cama sin salir casi ni al baño, pero al fin y al cabo, lo hacía con la mejor intención y eso le llenaba de ternura. Enseguida su expresión de rechazo fue sustituida por una sonrisa.

-Estás guapo.- dijo el rubio, mirando a su padre de arriba abajo.

En efecto, el señor Ishida estaba de lo más elegante, con su traje oscuro, su corbata, y bufanda granate alrededor del cuello.

-Tengo reunión con todos los directivos, hay que impresionar a los jefes.- excusó el hombre, terminándose de alicatar.

Yamato se decepcionó un poco.

-Pensé que tendrías alguna cena.

Hiroaki soltó una carcajada.

-¿Con quien voy a cenar yo?

Yamato le miró con tristeza, pasaban los años y su padre seguía igual de solitario, igual de adicto al trabajo, cada vez le parecía más improbable que encontrase una mujer, alguien que le hiciese compañía y con la que pudiese envejecer. Le daba mucha lastima pensar que su padre envejecería solo.

-No sé, podrías cenar con alguna chica.- musitó el muchacho, como el que no quiere la cosa.

Y su padre se volvió a carcajear.

-Venga hijo, vete a la cama que vuelves a delirar.- le dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro, agradeciendo su interés con una sonrisa.- de momento solo quieren cenar conmigo hombres trajeados, que le voy a hacer, trataré de volver pronto.

Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa, perdiéndose ya por el pasillo, para acabar en su habitación y echarse a la cama bocabajo, aunque no tardó en volverse a levantar, las sábanas estaban empapadas de sudor, habría que cambiarlas.

Ya estaba abriendo el armario, buscando ropa de cama limpia cuando escuchó la puerta, pensó que sería su padre que ya se iba, pero la sonrisa se adueñó por completo de él al escuchar una voz, su voz, por fin había llegado.

No pudo escuchar muy bien lo que decía, era solo un murmullo, pero por lo visto Hiroaki y la chica intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que el primero se fuese. Permaneció esos instantes con las sábanas limpias en la mano, tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba en el recibidor, pero tras oír la puerta de la calle cerrarse, pensó que ella no tardaría en entrar en su cuarto y rápidamente volvió a meter las sábanas al armario. Él estaba enfermo, se aprovecharía de eso y haría que ella cambiase las sábanas y le mimase.

Empezó a escuchar los pasos descalzos, lo que significaba que ya se había quitado el abrigo y los zapatos, y que por lo tanto no tardaría en llegar hasta él. Como si fuese un saltador olímpico se arrojó a la cama, tapándose lo más rápido posible, cualquiera que le viese, no diría que estaba enfermo.

Muy lentamente, la puerta de la habitación de Yamato se fue abriendo.

-Yamato.- llamó con suavidad la chica que se asomaba de ella.

El rubio apenas se movió, la sábana le cubría hasta la cabeza. La chica entró del todo y resopló al mirar esa habitación, si de normal era un desorden total, ahora era prácticamente inaccesible. Nunca conseguiría que Yamato fuese ordenado.

Pensando que estaba dormido, se acercó hasta la cabecera de la cama y sin hacer demasiado ruido, depositó un tupper en la mesilla. Su siguiente acción iba ser arropar a Ishida como es debido, pero cuando le quitó la sábana de la cabeza, se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, unos hermosos zafiros mirándole y una sonrisa provocativa recibiéndole.

-Hola.- fue lo único que dijo nada más verla, en el tono coqueto que siempre empleaba para ella.

-Hola.- correspondió Sora con la misma sonrisa, mientras le bajaba la sábana hasta la cintura, para que los brazos estuviesen libres.

Yamato se dejó hacer y deslizó un poco la espalda para quedar sentado, esa era otra de las cosas que le encantaban de estar enfermo, los mimos de Sora.

Después de terminar de acomodarle, la chica se sentó en el hueco que Yamato le dejaba al borde de la cama y tomó el tupper que traía entre sus manos.

-Mira, lo ha hecho mi madre para ti, dice que es una sopa muy buena para la gripe y los resfriados.- habló, al mismo tiempo que la abría, y la removía con la cuchara.

Yamato observó sus movimientos ensimismado, con una sonrisa tonta de lado a lado de la cara. Hace unos años, jamás habría permitido que Sora le viese en estas condiciones tan lamentables, pero ahora no le importaba, es más, incluso le parecía divertido. Miraba cada centímetro que componía su ser, desde las raíces de su pelo rojizo hasta la última punta que llegaba hasta los hombros, en los últimos años se había dejado crecer el pelo, convirtiéndolo en una linda melena. No tenía mucha más percepción de ella, así a medio lado no podía contemplar su espléndida figura como le gustaría. Se desilusionó un poco al ver su jersey, era oscuro, ancho, de lana gorda, manga larga y cuello cisne, vamos, que no era como se imaginaba que viniese su enfermera particular a cuidarle. Torció un poco la cabeza para ver si de la parte de abajo tenía mejores vista. Sonrió al comprobar que llevaba minifalda, lo que no le agradó fue ver que debajo de ella llevaba unas gruesas medias negras, que tampoco dejaban ver nada de esa piel apiñonada que tanto le enloquecía.

-Sora cuanta ropa llevas.- susurró, levantándole un poco el jersey por detrás para comprobar que debajo seguía llevando más capas.

-¿Qué dices?.- se revolvió la chica, todavía removiendo la sopa.- Yamato en la calle estamos bajo cero, ¿Cómo esperas que vaya?

-Es que yo tengo calor.- musitó pasándose la mano por la frente, para comprobar que seguía empapada. Obviamente Sora ya no le escuchó, y si lo hizo, le ignoró.

Tratando de no parecer demasiado decepcionado, volvió la vista al frente con disimulo cuando Sora se volteó hacia él y comenzó a colocarle una servilleta sobre las piernas, para finalmente, ponerle el tupper y la cuchara.

-Venga come.- animó la chica, con su imperturbable sonrisa.

El rubio miró desganado la sopa. Realmente lo último que deseaba en este momento era un remedio casero Takenouchi, porque seguro que sabía a rayos. Esa era una de las habilidades de Toshiko Takenouchi, si bien sus platos siempre eran exquisitos, sus remedios para enfermedades eran incomestibles para un paladar humano.

Suspiró enérgicamente, para que fuese perceptible para Sora y la miró con cara lastimosa.

-No quiero.

La mujer ya estaba levantada, dispuesta a hacer cosas más provechosas que ver como come y pone caras raras su novio, pero debido a esta queja, tuvo que volver la vista a él, para después colocarse las manos sobre las caderas y mirarle con desaprobación.

-Yamato no seas crío. Tómatela que te hará bien, mientras yo limpiaré ese vertedero al que los Ishida llamáis fregadero.- habló con contundencia.

Yamato bajó la vista hacia su sopa. Conocía demasiado bien ese tono de Sora, se haría lo que ella quería sí o sí. La miró, para verla como ahora recogía prendas del suelo para llevarlas a lavar y se preguntó como era de verdad Sora. Cuando preguntaba a alguno de sus amigos por ella, una de las palabras que más solía salir era comprensiva. Aguantó una carcajada por pensar eso, ¿Dónde estaba su comprensión en ese momento?, de momento se había mostrado inflexible y autoritaria, otra de las cosas que solían decir era cariñosa. Empezó a juguetear con la cuchara en la sopa abatido, ni siquiera le había dado un beso de bienvenida ¿eso era ser cariñosa?, también decían que era trabajadora, ahí tuvo que asentir, no llevaba ni dos minutos en su casa y ya había hecho más tareas que él en toda su vida, y por último, que se preocupaba por los demás. Llevó su vista nuevamente a ella, no podía decir que Sora no se preocupase por él, pero él quería más, deseaba más, y al mirar otra vez su sopa, supo como Sora le podría demostrar su preocupación.

-Sora, ¿me la das tú?.- pidió como un niño indefenso.

Y en su respuesta no hubo ni comprensión, ni cariño, ni nada, le echó una mirada fulminante.

-Yamato, deja de hacer el tonto.

Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación con toda la ropa sucia, dejando a Ishida sintiéndose incomprendido y abandonado.

...

No llevaba ni dos cucharadas y ya había hecho más asquerosidades que un bebé comiendo puré de ajo. Resopló al comprobar cuanta sopa le quedaba, ¿y si la tiraba por el desagüe? No era una posibilidad, hace rato que se oía el ruido de grifo y cacharros lavándose, por lo visto, Sora no perdía el tiempo y ya se había hecho dueña de su cocina. Iba a tomar otra cucharada dándose por vencido y al hacerlo, sintió unas nuevas arcadas que le hizo echar el liquido de nuevo al bol.

Entonces la gran idea surcó su mente, el fregadero no era el único desagüé de su casa, en el baño tenía miles de desagües que se tragarían esa odiosa sopa sin rechistar.

De puntillas, para tratar de pasar lo más inadvertido posible, Yamato se encaminó por el pasillo, con destino a la puerta de al lado, que no era otra que la del baño. Al entrar sonrió de satisfacción, lo había conseguido, pero se quedó de piedra al comprobar que solo lo había conseguido en su imaginación, en el mundo real, Sora Takenouchi estaba en ese momento llenando la fregona en la bañera, lo que significaba que le había pillado in fraganti.

En un principio parecía que la pelirroja se había quedado más impresionada que él. No se esperaba encontrarlo ahí, además que no entendía que estaba haciendo, poco a poco todo fue encajando en su mente. Yamato con la cabeza gacha y la sopa en la mano parado en medio del baño, ¿acaso iba a tirar la sopa de su madre?

-¿Ibas a tirar la sopa?.- se dirigió a él con ira.

-Eh… ah..- balbuceó sin atreverse a mirarla.

-¡Es increíble!.- gruñó llevando las manos al cielo.- mi madre preparándote la sopa con todo su cariño y a las primeras de cambio tú la tiras, ¡dame eso, no te mereces que te hagan nada!.- bufó de mala gana arrebatándole el tupper.- ¡y ahora vete a la cama y no molestes!

Yamato aguantó la reprimenda sin levantar la mirada. Las pocas veces que se atrevía a mirarla echaba fuego por los ojos, y atemorizado volvía a clavar la vista en el inodoro. Era una situación inverosímil porque durante todo el día había estado esperando que Sora viniese para cuidarle y ahora que estaba ahí, desearía que nunca hubiese llegado, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado tan pronto de opinión?

Fue frunciendo el ceño paulatinamente conforme pensaba esto, además de levantar la cabeza para mirar por fin a esa pelirroja sin amedrentarse, ya que él no era quien debía estar avergonzado sino ella. En vez de comportarse como una novia complaciente se comportaba como una madrastra estricta. Él era el enfermo y estaba en su casa, tenía derecho a exigir como quería ser tratado. Sin más tardanza, caminó con decisión hasta colocarse detrás suya, dispuesto a ponerla en su sitio, pero con lo que no contaba era con la visión que se iba a encontrar.

Ella estaba encorvada hacia el grifo de la bañera para cerrarlo, lo que significaba que la perspectiva de Yamato era de su maravilloso trasero que tanto le entusiasmaba. Girando la cabeza para ver más allá de la minifalda volvió a maldecir el frío del día de hoy y esas gruesas medias que le impedían cualquier visión de ropa interior de la chica.

Dio un paso atrás atemorizado cuando Sora se reincorporó, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír. Al menos, ya se había quitado ese horroroso jersey antierótico que lucía cuando vino. Seguía llevando manga larga, pero ahora estaba visible su apetecible cuello.

Agitó la cabeza estupefacto tratando de apartar esos pensamientos sobre el cuerpo de Sora de inmediato, no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que el calor que sentía ahora y el sudor que chorreaba por su cuerpo no era solo consecuencia de la fiebre. Sin quererlo ninguno de los dos, Yamato se estaba excitando a cada movimiento de su novia, nunca pensó que verla escurriendo una fregona sería tan sensual. No sabía si era consecuencia de sus altas fiebres de los últimos días, o de que, pero en estos momentos, con sus medias gruesas, su delantal viejo y su pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha, Sora le parecía el símbolo absoluto del erotismo.

Quedó hipnotizado mirando el movimiento de sus curvas, esas caderas de mujer que a él le parecían de lo más perfectas. Por el contrario, Sora ajena a lo que estuviese pasando por la, hoy más que nunca, enferma mente de su novio, seguía echando los diferentes líquidos de limpieza en la fregona, pensando que Yamato habría vuelto a la cama, y estaría arropado hasta las orejas. Se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando escuchó un estornudo que retumbó por todo el edificio.

Asustada se dio la vuela, ya estaba preparando su mirada "mata-Yamatos", su boca comenzaba a moverse dispuesta a darle un grito, pero esta vez, Ishida se le adelantó, abrazándola fuertemente contra él. Esa acción le pilló desprevenida y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-No me chilles más.- empezó el joven apurado, pasando su sudorosa frente por el cuello de ella.- no es justo lo que estás haciendo, eres mi novia no mi chacha y se supone que has venido a cuidarme. Me importa una mierda que la casa esté hecha un asco, el fregadero atascado, o que en la nevera tenga yogures todavía anunciando el mundial de Japón. Él que está malo soy yo, no mi casa, y quiero que me cuides a mi ¿has entendido?.- terminó, como una exigencia, sin aflojar su agarre lo más mínimo.

La muchacha se había quedado atónita por esta declaración. Primeramente deseó estamparle la fregona en la cara, su siguiente pensamiento fue alejarse lo máximo de él, ya que estaba empapado y le iba empezar a mojar a ella, pero finalmente ganó, la parte de Sora que casi siempre lograba sacar Yamato cuando se ponía así. La Sora que describían sus amigos, la chica comprensiva y cariñosa.

Cuando vino a su casa, había pensado que como más útil resultaría sería haciéndole las tareas domésticas mientras él descansaba, debió haber imaginado que Yamato no se conformaría con eso. Yamato quería otra cosa, y por fin lo había entendido, él quería que lo arropase, que lo mimase, que le acariciase y que estuviese a su lado en la cama contándole cosas. Sonrió al entenderlo.

Trató de separarse un poco del abrasador abrazo de su novio para decirle que él ganaba, que tendría desde ahora su enfermera particular, lo que no se esperaba y le sobresaltó por completo, fue el pellizco que recibió en su trasero.

Había terminado de hablar y seguía abrazándose a ella con fuerza, tanta que parecía que quería fundirla en su propia piel, pero no podía evitarlo, era adicto a ella, a tenerla entre sus brazos, a respirar esa fragancia a rosas, que por cierto reconoció, era la colonia que él le había regalado en su aniversario, previas indicaciones de Sora evidentemente. Y entonces quedó completamente convencido, lo que había sentido antes al verla de espaldas no había sido un delirio, era el calor de la excitación, era ese fuego interno que invade todo tu cuerpo y estalla por los poros, esa agitación que hace bombear tu corazón tan violentamente que sientes que te va a salir del pecho, esa necesidad de sentir el contacto carnal, la pasión del otro sobre tu mismo cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos mientras sus manos pasaban cada vez con más ansia por la espalda de ella, hasta que no pudiendo aguantar más, metió una de ellas por debajo de su falda, dándole así un suave pellizco en el trasero, intentando explicar de esta forma, que era lo que deseaba en ese momento de ella.

Logró separarse de él, empujándole el pecho con las manos, a pesar de que él se negaba a dejarla escapar y trató de mantener sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, finalmente tuvo que darse por vencido.

-Yamato estás muy caliente.- negó la muchacha sin pensar lo que decía con la vista en el suelo. No quería mirarle a los ojos por miedo a lo que se encontraría, porque los ojos eran el reflejo de Yamato, decía más con ellos que con palabras, ahí mostraba que era lo quería en cada momento.

-Eso siempre que te tengo a mi lado.- susurró el chico con voz ronca desbordante de pasión, logrando así volverla atrapar entre sus brazos.

Ella cerró los ojos mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, el lenguaje le había jugado una mala pasaba. Tratando de evitar lo imposible, su sonrojo, volvió a hablar, mientras Yamato seguía perdiéndose en su cuello, acariciándoselo sensualmente con la nariz.

-Yamato, no hagas el tonto, quiero decir que tienes fiebre.- empezó con grandes esfuerzos. Entonces tomó una decisión, supo que actitud sería la adecuada en este momento y con la cual Yamato le daría un poco de respiro. Lo que tenía que hacer era, hacerle creer que lo había conseguido, cuando evidentemente no lo había conseguido.- venga.- dijo contundentemente separándose de él.- vete a la cama, que yo ahora te pongo el termómetro.

Ishida, aguantándose el berrinche por separarle de ella, la miró con desconfianza y en ese instante, rubís y zafiros chocaron, y Sora se cercioró de que sus suposiciones habían sido acertadas. Yamato tenía esa mirada electrizante y excitante, a la cual muy pocas veces, por no decir nunca, se había resistido.

-¿Me vas a cuidar o vas a seguir haciendo de chacha?.- inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

Sora le dedicó esa mirada tierna y sincera que tenía exclusivamente para Yamato y sus caprichos.

-Te voy a cuidar cariño.- respondió acariciándole el sudoroso cabello.

Yamato torció la cara hacia la mano de Sora, para que esa caricia también llegase a su mejilla, al verlo Takenouchi rió, se había comportado como un perrito mimoso que busca la mano de su amo.

-De acuerdo, voy a la cama.- accedió el rubio.- pero antes dame un beso.

La mujer revolvió la cabeza, eso no estaba en sus planes.

-Yamato debes tener un montón de virus en el cuerpo, que quieres, ¿contagiarme?.- trató de escaquearse la muchacha, lo que le faltaba para calentar más a su, ya de serie caliente novio, un beso.

-¿Me estás rechazando?.- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, llevando la conversación a su terreno.

La chica torció un poco la cabeza y suspiró con resignación.

-No, claro que no cariño.

Llegó hasta él, le tomó la cara con ambas manos, le hizo bajar la cabeza y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Como era de esperar, Yamato no se conformaría con eso. Al sentir sus siempre suaves manos rozando sus casi insensibles mejillas debido a la fiebre, cerró los ojos, esperando su beso en los labios, pero esto había sido un engaño total, y por mucho que le gustase sentir los labios de Sora por todo su cuerpo, incluso por su frente, él quería un beso de verdad.

No la dejó reaccionar, la tomó de las muñecas con celeridad, y sujetándoselas a la espalda la atrapó contra él, quizá de una manera un poco brusca.

-Que hac…

No le dio tiempo a terminar de protestar, Ishida la calló velozmente con los labios. Fue un beso absolutamente robado, muestra de su necesidad en ese momento. Prácticamente sus labios absorbieron a los de su amante, esos dulces labios de sabor a fresa, y sin ningún tipo de permiso, su descarada lengua invadió su boca.

Sora no iba a permitir esto, era un intromisión completamente deshonesta. Cuando sintió los labios de Yamato devorando los suyos tiró la cabeza para atrás y le miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras forcejeaba tratando de escapar, pero al mismo tiempo que Yamato le invadía con su lengua, apretó más el agarre de su manos, incrustándola contra su pecho, y a los dos segundos de esa acción, Sora ya había olvidado como había empezado ese beso, a traición, de hecho ya había olvidado hasta que había hecho esa mañana, era el poder mágico de los besos de Yamato, que no solo la dejaban sin aliento, sino que la hechizaban y la hacían hacer cosas que hace unos segundos habrían sido impensable, como besar de una forma tan apasionada a su convaleciente novio.

La lengua de la pelirroja ya se entrelazaba con la de Yamato, sus labios eran ahora los que devoraban los de él, era ella la que llevaba la iniciativa y marcaba el compás del beso, la que mordía a traición la lengua de su amante y reía con triunfalismo, para después liberarla y suspirar como nunca cuando esa juguetona lengua lamía su paladar. En cuanto Yamato fue consciente de que Sora ya esta más que implicada en el beso, soltó su agarre, para pasar las manos por la cintura de ella y abrazarla como está mandado, y claro está que sentirse liberada no hizo que Sora escapase de su prisión, ahora se quedó por voluntad propia y lo demostró pasando los brazos por la nuca de él, estirándole y agarrándole del pelo con salvajismo. Él quería un beso, haría que se arrepintiese de haberle pedido un beso.

Aún inmerso en tan placentera acción, Yamato medio soltó una carcajada, mientras poco a poco iba tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, Sora le acompañaba, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de liberar al cautivo que ahora habitaba su boca, pero como siempre en estos casos, el más alto manda, y bastó con que Yamato estirase el cuello para que Sora tuviese que acabar el beso, muy a su pesar.

Al ser consciente de que todo había terminado, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y quiso matar a Yamato. Porque una vez más lo había conseguido, ella había sido débil y había acabado cayendo en sus garras, en su trampa, en su juego. Pese a tener todavía la respiración agitada, trató de mostrarse lo más digna posible y tras pasarse la mano por la boca en señal de desagrado, se cruzó de brazos e hizo lo mismo que hacía Yamato, aguantar la mirada y desafiarle.

El rubio seguía con su sonrisa, cierto es que ver a Sora limpiarse después del beso y poner cara de asco le había alucinando un poco, en otras circunstancias hasta le habría ofendido y le pediría una explicación, pero esta vez sabía porque lo había hecho. No era por virus o constipados ni nada de eso, era por orgullo, por haberle robado el beso, con ese gesto le decía que su beso había sido una mierda, que no le había gustado, pero lo malo para Sora era que Yamato sabía de sobra la verdad y lo mucho que su novia había disfrutado ese beso.

-Parece que ya no soy el único que está caliente.- habló el rubio con superioridad, pasando la mano levemente por la mejilla sonrojada de Sora.

-Oh cállate Ishida.- resopló ella apartando su mano con desprecio.- ya has tenido tu beso robado, porque que quede claro que acabas de abusar de mi, ahora vete a la cama.

El rubio rió con ganas con ese comentario, ¿ahora Sora iba a ir de victima? Definitivamente, aunque pasasen toda la vida juntos esa chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, y sobre todo, de hacerle reír.

-Para ya.- bufó ella, aparentando estar molesta, a pesar de que también se estaba contagiando de las risas de su novio.

-¿Y el mordisco del labio que era?, ¿una forma de autodefensa?.- seguía Yamato con su ataque de risa, ya le estaban saltando las lágrimas y todo. Aunque debido a su resfriado, las risas se transformaron en desagradables tosidos.

-Yamato estás podrido.- dijo ella, acariciándole la espalda, puesto que ahora él se encontraba encorvado sujetándose el estómago con fuerza tosiendo sin parar.- venga, deja de hacer el idiota y y ve a la cama.

Por fin, en el día de hoy, Yamato realizaba una acción razonable, meterse en la cama, descansar y ponerse el termómetro para comprobar su temperatura corporal.

-Ay Yamato te tienes que cambiar la camiseta está empapada.- decía Sora mientras le colocaba el termómetro en la axila.

-Sí, también las sábanas, iba a cambiarlas yo, pero como estoy malito, cof cof.- fingió unos tosidos tratando de hacerse más el desvalido.

-En cuanto te tome la temperatura te las cambio.- accedió ella, dibujando una dulce sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para contemplar a Yamato.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, esperando que el dichoso termómetro digital sonase. Pero Yamato decidió seguir con sus provocaciones, que después de un beso espectacular casi se muriese por un ataque de tos, no iba a ser impedimento para tratar de alcanzar su objetivo.

-¿Sabes?.- comenzó de forma sugerente.- igual si me lo hubieses puesto en la boquita, terminase antes

Sora le miró con indiferencia.

-¿Sabes?.- le medio imitó.- también se puede poner en el culito, ¿quieres que probemos donde acaba antes?

Yamato se quedó absolutamente blanco y apretó las nalgas de forma instintiva.

-En el sobaco está perfecto.

Por ahí, no seduciría a su novia en el día de hoy.

Más minutos silenciosos, parecía que el termómetro no acabase nunca, y lo más inquietante, que el tiempo para ellos dos se hubiese detenido para contemplar el termómetro. Sentían que hasta que no acabase, no tenían nada de que hablar y nada que hacer.

Por suerte la tortura no duró demasiado tiempo, el dichoso aparato hizo un "ding", y Sora y Yamato sonrieron sintiendo que por fin podrían dejar su silencio riguroso.

-A ver.- se lo quitó Sora con delicadeza.- 38,4º, Yamato aún tienes fiebre, tienes que descansar.

El rubio que se había asomado para ver el termómetro resolló de forma exagerada, dando a conocer su disconformidad, al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba hacia abajo, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

Sora le sonrió ya en la puerta, después de todo, parecía que Yamato iba a comportarse como un enfermo obediente, nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¿A dónde vas?.- protestó el músico al verla abandonar su habitación.

Ella no contestó, ni falta que hacía, la respuesta la trajo en forma de toalla y cuenco de agua. Todavía sin abrir la boca, lo depositó en la mesilla, para tomar otra vez asiento en el borde de la cama.

-Manos arriba.- pidió con diversión.

Yamato mostraba desconfianza, pero accedió a su petición. Entonces Sora le empezó a levantar la camiseta, le costó, ya que estaba increíblemente pegada a su cuerpo de lo empapada que estaba, un segundo más con ella y el sudor frió le habría hecho tiritar. Yamato dejó que Sora hiciese su trabajo sonriendo con regocijo, hasta que la camiseta llegó a su cabeza, donde quedó momentáneamente atascada.

-Está tan chorreante.- hablaba la muchacha, tratando de sacarle la camiseta sin llevarse su cabeza con ella.

El desenlace fue satisfactorio, la camiseta abandonó el cuerpo del rubio y quedó en un bolo húmedo en el suelo y Yamato no solo siguió conservando su cabeza sino su pelo.

Viendo el moderno peinado de Yamato en un día de constipado, se le escapó unas cuantas risas.

-Ay cariño, que pintas.- dijo, mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus rubios cabellos peinándolos un poco para atrás.

Todo eso era contemplado por Ishida, ahora que por fin Sora iba hacer las veces de enfermera no la iba a interrumpir por nada del mundo. Eso era lo único que deseaba de ella, que le cuidase y le hiciese sentir bien… sentir bien. Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente una y otra vez, porque de nuevo estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo por su cuerpo y esas oleadas de calor, lo había decidido, no pararía hasta que él y su novia acabasen desnudos, sudados, jadeantes y en la cima del placer sobre esa cama.

Sus ojos zafiros siguieron los movimientos de las pequeñas manos de Sora, pequeñas en comparación con la suyas claro. Siempre le gustaron sus manos, eran delicadas a pesar de trabajar duro con ellas, e increíblemente suaves, nadie diría que se pasase varias horas del día sujetando una raqueta. Fuese genética o que se las cuidaba a conciencia, su novia siempre lucía unas manos de anuncio. Observó complacido como dichas manos ahora tomaban una toalla, la mojaba en el cuenco y después la escurría. Acto seguido, empezó a pasársela por la espalda. Al sentirlo Yamato tuvo un escalofrío que le erizó hasta su último vello.

-Está frío.- es lo único que logró decir.

-Esa es la idea, quiero bajarte la fiebre.- contestó ella con naturalidad, prosiguiendo con su labor.

Cada vez que sentía esa húmeda toalla por la espalda era como una nueva descarga eléctrica en su organismo, una nueva incitación. Miró a su novia con deseo y observó como con la mayor de las inocencias, le lavaba de forma abnegada. Estaba tan inclinada hacia él, tratando de llegar a todos los rincones de su espalda, que sin quererlo sus pechos comenzaron a rozar su hombro, para arriba y para abajo, una y otra vez, siguiendo el dibujo que marcaba Sora con el brazo, y aún estando por debajo de la ropa, Yamato sintió que enloquecía, notando ese sube y baja en su propia piel. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar sus deseos, de controlar sus instintos, ella estaba tan sumergida frotándole la espalda que ni había sido consciente de que había clavado la rodilla justo debajo de la entrepierna de su novio, y que su cuello, estaba a la altura perfecta de sus labios.

No se resistió más, iba a besarlo, lamerlo o morderlo tan fuerte que le dejase una marca para todo el año, pero en ese instante en el que sus labios ya acariciaban la piel de su cuello, Sora se medio reincorporó un poco y empujó el torso de Ishida hacia la cama.

-Venga, ahora toca la parte de arriba.- habló con ingenuidad, para nada se imaginaba lo que había estado a punto de hacer su novio.

Y nuevamente empezó el lavado y la tortura de Yamato. Ahora la toalla pasaba por su frente, escurriendo gotitas para que fluyesen por toda su cara. Yamato suspiró de agradecimiento por enfriar su ardiente rostro, aunque el suspiro quedó demasiado erótico para Sora, que desvió rápidamente la vista dejándolo correr, sin saber que Yamato lo había hecho de esa forma adrede, solo para ella.

Llevó la toalla una vez más al bol, para humedecerla con esa agua fría, esta vez sería el turno de los pectorales. Sora sintió que estaba en una película porno cuando escuchó el nuevo y adredemente exagerado suspiro de Yamato, e inevitablemente el ardor se apoderó de sus mejillas. La toalla se deslizaba por su pecho, endureciendo sus pezones y erizando el suave y casi imperceptible vello rubio que recorría desde su ombligo, hasta perderse por los pantalones. Y en ese momento, el rubio abrió los ojos y Sora lo volvió a ver, su mirada de deseo, estaba desnudándola con los ojos o directamente haciendo el amor mentalmente con ella, pero esta vez Yamato no se dejó llevar por el descaro, simplemente tomó una de las piernas de su novia y con cuidado la llevó hacia el otro lado de su cuerpo, para que en vez de quedar sentada de medio lado, quedará encima de él, en frente de él.

-Estarás más cómoda así.- habló penetrando con su afilada mirada en los ojos de ella.

La chica no pudo hacer nada, había quedado como hipnotizada por él, por eso se dejó sentar sobre su vientre sin rechistar. Yamato sonrió de manera arrogante y provocativa, era la forma que tenía él de demostrarle que siempre sería presa de sus encantos. Le tomó de las nalgas y las apretó contra su propio cuerpo, porque pese a las medias increíblemente gruesas, sentía ese calor de la intimidad de Sora, y sabía que su novia también lo sentiría.

Así como presintió Yamato, Sora ya estaba empezando a tener sofocos, porque notar sus partes intimas, rozando con la piel de Yamato, era de lo más excitante. Sentía como poco a poco Yamato le había contagiado su ardor, su fuego interno y como ya se iba concentrando en su bajo vientre, y lo peor es que si seguía así, no podría parar, no querría parar.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar en cosas no eróticas, lo que pasa que miró al frente y se desconcentró del todo, ¿podría existir algo más erótico que el torso desnudo y húmedo de Yamato?

Aunque el muchacho la tuviese agarrada del trasero, ella trató de mostrar entereza y fuerza de voluntad, por eso, fue deslizándose hacia abajo, su plan; era acabar sentada sobre las piernas de Yamato y así poder terminar de lavarle sin mirarle demasiado, levantarse, meter la cabeza en un cubo de agua fría y olvidarse de cualquier encuentro íntimo con su novio. ¿Cuál fue el error?, precisamente ese, deslizarse por el cuerpo de su novio, porque los abdominales duros dignos de un Dios griego no fueron el problema, el problema surgió cuando notó por el camino algo bastante más duro que los abdominales de su chico. No había pensado en eso, pero es que sentía esa erección casi como si estuviese sin ropa, supuso que se debería a los pantalones del pijama, ya que con unos jeans no se notaba tanto, lo que le hizo enrojecer y tragar saliva apurada fue cuando llegó a la conclusión de que ahí solamente había pijama, no calzoncillos.

Quedó paralizada sin saber como actuar, en un acto suicida llevó la vista a Ishida, como buscando una respuesta en él. Otro gran error de Takenouchi, él ya la miraba con esa detestable sonrisa de triunfo, y para cuando quiso hacer como si no había notado nada y seguir su camino ya era demasiado tarde, Yamato nuevamente había echado las manos a su trasero y la empujaba con fuerza hacia su dureza.

-No te bajes más, estás justo en el sitio perfecto.- sonrió de manera lujuriosa.

La mujer dio un pequeño bote, tratando de minimizar todo lo posible el roce con ese bulto tan delatador, por el contrario Yamato ya no quería esperar más, deseaba rozar lo máximo posible la piel de Sora, por esa razón, sus manos comenzaron a explorar el interior de su camiseta.

-Yamato.- le trató de detener ella apurada.

-¿Cuánta ropa llevas?.- preguntó él extrañado, al darse cuenta de que todavía llevaba otra capa.

Sentía que la sangre se le iba concentrando en las mejillas, pero no solo ahí, también sentía cada vez con más fuerza las palpitaciones en su entrepierna, y lo peor de todo era que aún enfermo, Yamato tenía la capacidad de, a sus ojos, verse increíblemente atractivo. No pudiéndole mantener más esa mirada de deseo desvió su vista a través de su cuerpo, y de nuevo se equivocó. Mordiéndose el labio inferior muestra de su ansia, su vista se deleitó con los pectorales de su novio, definidos pero sin ser exageradamente musculosos, la siguiente parada era su abdomen, firmes, marcándosele varios cuadraditos, pero conservando la naturalidad de un cuerpo humano no muy aficionado al gimnasio. Ni sabía cuando lo había hecho pero sus dedos ya dibujaban círculos por ese vientre, justo alrededor del ombligo. Ishida sonrió abiertamente al presenciar esa acción, lo había conseguido, había metido a Sora en su juego, pronto, ella desearía esto más que él mismo.

Apartó sus manos del cuerpo de ella para llevarlas al colchón, flexionó las piernas y tomó un poco de impulso, deslizando el trasero hacia la parte de arriba de la cama, y de esa forma, quedar medio sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y tener a Sora justamente en frente.

Cuando Yamato flexionó sus piernas, Sora volvió a caer sobre el abdomen de su chico y tras encontrar la postura idónea ahora sus caras eran separadas por escasos centímetros.

-¿Sabes como se quita un resfriado?.- preguntó, mientras sus manos masajeaban la espalda y el vientre de ella por debajo de la ropa.

Sora ya se había quedado sin habla, sus manos acariciaban dulcemente su pelo y sus ojos desbordaban la misma pasión que él.

-Sudando.- se respondió el muchacho, dando un mordisco al aire rozando los labios de ella.- y creo que se me ha ocurrido una forma de sudar mucho.

Esta vez el beso si llegó, un beso corto pero pletórico de amor y pasión. Sora siguió con la mirada inmersa en los profundos océanos de su novio, observando como él sembraba cortos, húmedos y sensuales besos por su cara y cuello, correspondiendo tal vez de forma tardía los que sentía en sus labios, porque eran tan breves que ni le daba tiempo a saborearlo, estaba como hipnotizada, era un muñeco carente de voluntad, se dejaría llevar donde desease Yamato.

El chico llevó la cabeza para atrás, dejando un poco de espacio entre la pelirroja y él, para acto seguido sacarle esa camiseta de manga larga y tirarla en un bola a cualquier lugar, ahora no era importante, y sonrió de satisfacción por ver al fin un trozo de piel de su novia, porque esta camiseta que llevaba ahora era de tirantes, y además también poseía un sugerente escote. Sin más tardanza su boca ya devoraba su hombro, mordiéndolo y succionándolo con la mayor de las fierezas para que segundos después se lo lamiese y lo besase con la mayor de las dulzuras, porque así era Yamato, marcaba los tiempos como nadie, y mezclaba el más absoluto frenesí, con la mayor calma y templanza. Solo para ella, para hacerla gozar, para hacerla disfrutar.

No se resistía más, no deseba resistirse más y sentir la húmeda y traviesa lengua de Yamato por su hombro, deslizándose por su cuello y llegando hasta detrás de la oreja, hizo que la excitación al fin se apoderase de todos su ser y muestra de ello fueron sus continuos suspiros y algún que otro gemido que hacía las delicias de los oídos del rubio. Para él, escuchar la jadeante respiración de Sora en la nuca era música sublime, cantos celestiales, una de los placeres más intensos que podía experimentar.

Ella ya no solo deslizaba sus manos por su rubio cabello, sino que lo agarraba con fuerza, apretándole la cabeza contra su cuerpo, ahora más concretamente contra su escote, mientras sus labios besaban sus sienes o atrapaban su oreja. Ni sabía lo que besaba solo sabía que era algo de su Yamato y eso era lo único que le importaba. Pegó un gruñido al notar que una vez más Ishida se separaba de ella, le miró de forma desafiante, pidiéndole explicaciones, ahora Yamato la miraba con amor e incluso ternura, mientras guiaba una mano a la nuca de ella para quitarle ese cochambroso coletero, y liberar su increíble pelo de fuego que tanto le gustaba sentir en su boca o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Con la más absoluta de las maestrías, la faldita de Sora ya había sido desabrochada y se deslizaba por la cama, y ahora haciendo uso de las dos manos, comenzaba a bajar esas odiosas medias negras. La mujer levantó un poco el trasero para facilitar a Yamato su labor y después de tirar, de compartir unas risas por lo mucho que daban de sí, y tras casi matar a la pelirroja por sus movimientos torpes, las medias salieron por los aires, y a Yamato le pareció estar en la gloria cuando sintió por primera vez la suave piel de las piernas de Sora sobre la suya.

Habían estado demasiado tiempo tapadas, por eso el rubio quería resarcirse de todos sus deseos por acariciarlas que había estado fraguando desde que su chica había llegado. Esas piernas le volvían loco, eran atléticas pero delicadas, esbeltas y suaves y con ese moreno que contrastaba tan bien con su piel blanquecina. En ese instante también pudo comprobar que sus suposiciones de antes eran correctas, la intimidad de Sora desbordaba un ardor indescriptible, podía sentir hasta la humedad que traspasaba su ropa interior impregnándose en su propio abdomen. Deseó meter la mano por ahí y acariciarla, masajearla y provocarle un auténtico éxtasis, pero consideró que todavía era demasiado pronto, deseaba hacerla sufrir más, comprobar hasta donde llegaba realmente su paciencia.

Los besos cada vez eran más urgentes y fieros, las caricias ya se transformaban en pellizcos y arañazos, y entre tanto desenfreno, la camiseta de Sora acabó en el suelo y Yamato pudo empezar a deleitarse con el cuerpo escultural de su chica. Sonrió para sus adentros, nunca hubiese imaginado que debajo del jersey de abuela de cuello alto con el que había venido, se escondiese un tesoro tan preciado. Bueno, realmente él lo sabía, la había visto, acariciado y saboreado en infinidad de ocasiones, hasta el último milímetro, pero para él, siempre que la veía, era como el primer día, sentía la misma apasionante vibración que le provocaba descubrir algo nuevo y a su vez esa sensación de bienestar y seguridad que daba el conocer algo a la perfección. Era un tándem perfecto.

Yamato iba a recrearse con su escote, como tantas veces había hecho, pero esta vez Sora se le adelantó, comenzando ella primero a besar y lamer el cuello de su chico, dejando así que Yamato solo tuviese acceso a su hombro y su espalda que apresuró a acariciar con los labios. Hubiese deseado levantarla y darle la vuelta, ponerla a ella debajo y que así pudiese explorar todo los rincones de su cuerpo, extasiarla hasta el límite, hasta que quedase afónica de tanto pedir más y más, pero sabía que esta vez no era lo más recomendable. Pese a lo que pudiese parecer, su gripe de los últimos días le habían mermado las fuerzas considerablemente y muy seguramente no pudiese aguantar como Sora se merece, así que dejó que ella lo hiciese, que ella tomase las riendas y el control, que ella le hiciese disfrutar, que disfrutasen mutuamente.

Quedó completamente enganchada en su cuello, como si fuese un vampiro, o sin ir más lejos, como si fuese el mismísimo Yamato, y cuando se separó, observó con triunfo la marca enrojecida, en el día de hoy, la señal de propiedad la llevaría su chico, no ella. Yamato la miró de esa forma amorosa que tan solo podía usar él, porque nadie más la amaba tanto como él, compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad, en la que Sora le dijo que se preparase para lo que le esperaba. Y así fue, los suspiros y gemidos por parte de Yamato empezaron a fluir por si solos conforme ella recorría el camino de besos y caricias por su torso. Atrapó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones, con la fuerza necesaria para llenarle de placer sin llegar a hacerle daño, más mordiscos y más besos en el recorrido hasta su ombligo, mientras con su mano iba bajando el, en estos momentos inútil pantalón de pijama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yamato ya estaba desnudo, y Sora por primera vez en toda su vida agradeció la, en otras circunstancias, detestable manía de Ishida de no usar calzoncillos cuando llevaba pijama. El miembro del rubio ya se encontraba en perfecta erección y Sora lo comprobó cuando lo agarró en su mano.

Yamato soltó un gran suspiro de placer, sintiéndose en el mismísimo cielo. Esa mano delicada, suave y cálida que antes había estado observando ensimismado ahora era enteramente suya, dispuesta a hacerle gozar hasta su último aliento, hasta que sus gemidos retumbasen por toda la habitación. Ella no le hizo esperar demasiado, también disfrutaba al máximo con el miembro de su novio entre sus manos, y comenzó despacito a frotarlo, arriba y abajo una y otra vez, haciendo especial hincapié en la parte superior, la más sensible, donde cada vez que ella masajeaba él sentía una descarga por sus dorsales. Pensaba que estaba nuevamente en un delirio, pero al contrario del provocado por la fiebre, este de placer y exaltación, pero comprobó que el delirio no había hecho más que empezar cuando notó algo húmedo deslizándose por su pene.

Agitación, locura, desenfreno, sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más evidentes y sus jadeos más complacientes, y si para Yamato los gemidos de Sora eran como un canto divino, para Sora los de Yamato no eran menos. Se sentía completamente llena y satisfecha por poder provocarle tanto placer a su novio, y quería seguir haciéndolo siempre, demostrarle que ella también estaba ahí para él, que ella disfrutaba al máximo cada suspiro de su chico, y cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre pidiéndole más. Y le dio más, hoy estaba dispuesta a complacerle en todo, no dejó ningún trozo de la piel de su miembro sin besar, sin lamer, sin probar lo bien que entraba en su boca.

No llegó a más, Sora dio por concluida la exploración de esa zona y con una sonrisa perversa, fue subiendo a gatas nuevamente hasta quedar sentada sobre él, de tal forma que sus pechos quedasen a la altura de su cara. Todo lo sudado en días anteriores debido a las altas temperaturas parecían niñerías en comparación con lo que estaba sudando ahora, sonrió a su chica en señal de agradecimiento, pero también mostrando que deseaba participar.

-Sora es…- empezó entrecortado, pero fue callado por ella, que le puso el dedo en la boca.

Él lo besó, lo chupó y lo mordisqueó como si se tratase de un delicioso caramelo, pero Sora no lo mantuvo mucho tiempo ahí, en seguida apartó la mano para llevárselas a la espalda y desabrochar el sujetador. El rubio quedó embelesado presenciando como esos pechos eran liberados. Esos pechos que no llamaban la atención por su tamaño, pero sí por su voluptuosidad, para Ishida eran más que perfectos. Eran preciosos, sensuales, diseñados exclusivamente para él. Se relamió por verlos tan cerca, sentía que le llamaban, que le pedían ser probados, ser acariciados y besados, y Yamato nunca le negaría nada ni a Sora, ni a ninguna parte de ella.

Padeció sin moverse la placentera tortura que era sentir la lengua de Yamato por su pezón, y su fuerte mano agarrando a su compañero para evitar envidias, masajeándolo con maestría, con la fuerza necesaria, ni más, ni menos, justo la precisa, notando como el pezón se endurecía con el paso de su pulgar. Pronto la boca cambió de pecho, succionándolo con ferocidad, pero sin perder esa dulzura tan característica de sus encuentros, porque por muy fogosos que fuesen y muy salvajes que se tornasen, siempre quedaba esa dulzura del uno con el otro, esa dulzura que era la mayor muestra de su amor.

La otra mano, ya sintiendo que había cumplido su trabajo en el seno de la pelirroja, se deslizaba por su cadera, palpando hasta el mínimo detalle, reconociéndolo, porque había tocado tantas veces ese cuerpo que lo reconocería sin mirarlo, solo con tocarlo. Llegó a su destino, el borde de las braguitas de ella, y sin más dilación, la adentró por debajo de la ropa y Sora gimió con fuerza al notar esa intromisión. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire, que el ardor le saldría por los ojos y es que Yamato sin ningún miramiento ya friccionaba la fuente de su delirio entre sus dedos, ese denominado "botón del placer", que tan bien sabía activar las mágicas manos de Ishida. Uno de sus dedos no tardó en abrirse hueco, penetrando esa empapada cavidad de Sora a la que el acceso lo poseía él en rigurosa exclusividad. Ella comenzó a agitarse moviendo las caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda, desesperándose y gruñendo, porque en estos momentos, los dedos de Ishida no eran suficiente. Nuevamente separó sus glúteos del cuerpo de su novio y le agarró la mano para que la apartase de ahí, esto ya se estaba alargando demasiado y quería terminarlo ya, debía sentir a Yamato de inmediato.

Dicho y hecho, con una mirada se comunicó con el rubio y mientras ella se deshacía de su empapada ropa interior, él estiraba el brazo hasta su cajón. Premio. Lo encontró sin necesidad de revolver demasiado. Apresurado lo abrió con la boca y se lo entregó a su novia que por fin, tras tanto rato, ya se encontraba en absoluta desnudez. Colocó el condón sin demora, para que después despacio y con calma, ella fuese sentándose en él, sintiendo como era penetrada y Yamato sintiendo como entraba, como esa estrecha cavidad se ensanchaba a su paso, y como le envolvía después, atrapándole por completo. Escasos segundos estuvieron así, en los que se miraron y se sintieron felices, una vez más conseguían sentirse completamente plenos el uno con el otro, sentirse uno, y sin más tardanza, ella empezó el vaivén.

Despacio, tratando de profundizar al máximo la penetración, de tener dentro de ella lo máximo de Yamato posible. Encorvó el cuerpo hacia él, para que la envolviese por completo entre sus brazos, para que la besase, la acariciase y le dijese lo mucho que la ama, y poco a poco, empezó el sube y baja, el para delante, para atrás, incrementando a cada segundo su necesidad de sentirse, por lo tanto la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él ya había tomado el control, ya marcaba el ritmo, y ya la embestía con toda la fuerza que disponía, y con cada embiste ella intensificaba su velocidad, sus gemidos, sus jadeos. Se echó para atrás sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar tanto placer, buscando un apoyó lo suficientemente resistente, encontrándolo solamente en Yamato, en su piernas. Él la sujetaba de la espalda para que no cayese para atrás, recreándose de la espectacular vista que poseía ahora, como su piel brillaba de forma mágica, como su vientre se contraría a cada movimiento, como sus pechos rebotaban con total libertad. Se desesperó por el hecho de no poder ver su rostro, ya que tenía la cabeza demasiado tirado atrás, y se dijo que eso lo debía solucionar al instante, por eso, la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, ni se enteró que ahora su frente chocaba con la de su amante, estaba en otro mundo, en otra dimensión, una a la que solo podía ir con Yamato.

Ambos cuerpos goteaban sudor por todos los poros, sudor ahora tranformado en el más divino de los perfumes. Yamato la abrazaba contra él con energía, apoyando su frente en su hombro, escuchando como su respiración y sus palabras incoherentes entraban en su oído, porque Sora ya se había abandonado. Ishida había tomado las riendas, sujetándola con fuerza encima suya, le embestía con potencia, mezclando por completo sus cuerpos, complementándolos como nunca. Ahora nada importaba, rubio y pelirrojo se fusionaban en uno, piel morena y piel blanca compartían el mismo sudor, el mismo aroma, no se podría diferenciar cuando acababa un cuerpo y cuando empezaba el otro, era el milagro del amor, de amar de esa forma, de desear tanto a otra persona hasta el hecho de hacerte uno con ella, ahora eran un mismo ser, un mismo corazón, una misma alma.

Le separó un poco la cabeza para mirarla, porque adoraba verla así, la encontraba más bella que nunca, más inocente y cándida, ahí, entre sus brazos, siendo solo suya. Pensó en que nunca podría amar a otra mujer de esta forma porque sería completamente absurdo. Ella era su amor y esta era la forma que tenía de expresar su amor, para él no existía el sexo desenfrenado, el sexo por el sexo solo buscando un placer momentáneo, un placer siempre y cuando engañoso. Él buscaba el placer eterno, y ese solo era capaz de dárselo Sora, con una sonrisa, con una mirada, despertándose a su lado, amándola con locura. Ese era el placer para Yamato, la única forma de amar que tenía cabida en su mente. Ella era suya, exclusivamente suya, al igual que él era de ella, porque el derecho sobre sus cuerpos lo habían ganado en el momento en que se regalaron sus corazones, mientras siguiese poseyendo su corazón, también poseería su cuerpo, era suya, enteramente suya.

Sus dedos acariciaron con ternura sus labios entre abiertos, mientras ella fruncía el ceño y suspiraba de manera entrecortada, tratando de decir algo que no llegó a comprensión de nadie. Sus pensamientos se habían diluido, ahora lo único que sentía era ese estremecimiento recorriendo sus piernas, concentrándose en su intimidad y estallando en una gran explosión de placer. Yamato apretó su boca contra la de ella, aspirando el aire de sus gemidos, la esencia de su orgasmo, porque él también sentía que su cuerpo iba a explosionar en miles de pedazos, perdiéndose eternamente por ese universo infinito en el que se encontraba ahora.

Ella ya se había detenido, sin reaccionar, solamente notando esas contracciones que parecía que no acababan nunca, y que la llevaban al mismísimo paraíso, lo que hizo que Ishida embistiese con más fuerza para acompañarla cuanto antes a ese paraíso que juntos creaban. Sentía que iba a perder la razón, nunca se cansaría de provocarle ese placer a su novia y compartirlo con ella, porque lo que más loco le volvía era sentir el orgasmo de ella como suyo propio.

Sora trató de recomponerse pero le fue imposible, Yamato seguía en su labor con entusiasmo, sin darle un respiro. Por fin ella abrió los ojos y quedó maravillada mirando la carita de concentración de su chico y las muecas que delataban su tan placentero esfuerzo. Le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, le besó dulcemente, y le abrazó contra ella, para después seguir acompañando los movimientos de Ishida.

No duró mucho más, Sora escuchó un gran gemido en su oreja, entrecortado, como aguantando la respiración, y sintió que Yamato disminuía el ritmo, apenas hizo un par de movimientos más mientras culminaba, llegando al tan ansiado clímax, sintió como el fuego que llevaba fraguando toda la tarde abandonaba su cuerpo, como las llamas no solo le envolvían a él, sino también a ella, y su sudorosa frente cayó, sobre el hombro de la chica que le tenía entre su brazos, su Sora.

Permanecieron unos instantes así, todavía sin separar sus cuerpos, jadeando con fuerza, respirando completamente acompasados, intentando encontrar el aire suficiente, porque parecía que en esa habitación no había bastante para abastecerles. Yamato se sentía en la gloria, sintiendo esas dulces caricias en su pelo y en su espalda, y justo en esa acción encontró a su Sora, la chica comprensiva y cariñosa, sintiéndose estúpido por haber pensado en algún momento que ella no fuese así. Lentamente despegó su frente de ella, la miró y se maravilló por lo que vio, su sonrisa y sus ojos con los que reflejaba su eterno amor, estaban ahí esperándole, solo a él, a nadie más, y sin decir ni una palabra, porque en este momento sobraban, se besaron, con la mayor ternura posible. Luego, Sora se quitó de encima de él, separando su unión física que no espiritual, sus corazones siempre permanecían unidos, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, acto seguido Yamato hizo lo propio.

Todavía seguían recomponiéndose, que sus cuerpos volviesen a la normalidad y que sus corazones dejasen de bombear tan violentamente. Viendo a su novio a su lado, Sora iba apresurarse a resguardarse en su cuerpo, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez Yamato se le anticipó. Pasó su fuerte brazo alrededor de su delicada cintura, atrayéndola con determinación hacia él para después apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, estaba claro que Yamato quería que le continuasen mimando toda la noche. En un principio ella se extrañó, conocía Yamato y él siempre quería mostrar su virilidad, dejar claro que él era le hombre, que él era el fuerte, quien la protegería, por eso siempre la abrazaba contra él, pero la ventaja que tenía Sora era que conocía esta otra parte de Yamato. Su parte de niño indefenso, necesitado de mimos y amor, el cual solo deseaba la protección y el cariño en brazos de su novia, y realmente, era la parte que Sora más adoraba y le llenaba de ternura. De tal forma que esta vez fue ella, la que jugueteaba con los dedos en su pelo, relajándole y mostrando así su devoción hacia él, velando su sueño.

-Siento como si hubiese abusado de ti.- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado haciéndolo con un enfermo.

-En ese caso, me encanta que abuses de mí.- susurró él claramente somnoliento, abrazándose con más fuerza a ella.

Takenouchi se revolvió un poco, ahora sí que las sábanas estaban absolutamente empapadas.

-Tenemos que cambiar las sábanas.- musitó ella.

-Ya las cambiaré luego, ahora quiero dormir.- dijo el músico dando por concluida la conversación con su novia.

Sora sonrió, llevando la vista hacia su pecho, exactamente donde ahora Yamato apoyaba su mejilla, y le acarició dulcemente el rostro, comprobando que si no estaba dormido, ya estaría apunto. Tratando de perturbarlo lo mínimo posible, se ladeó un poco hacia él y mientras con un brazo lo continuaba envolviendo, con el otro logró atrapar la sábana arrugada que había quedado prácticamente debajo de la cama tras su gran encuentro de hoy, y con sumo cuidado, le tapó a él y a ella misma.

-Que descanses, mi amor.- susurró dándole un beso en la coronilla, para después cerrar los ojos y tratar de compartir el sueño de su novio.

...

No era consciente de cuanto había dormido, realmente siempre que dormía con Yamato después de hacer el amor, dormía con tranquilidad y sosiego durante horas y horas. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Yamato ya no estaba a su lado, ya que no sentía el cosquilleó de su flequillo en su pecho, sus brazos rodeándole, ni su respiración, y al abrir los ojos se cercioró de que en verdad, Yamato le había abandonado.

Trató de incorporarse un poco, pero apenas que su cabeza se levantó, sufrió un terrible mareo.

-Yamato.- llamó llevándose la mano a la frente, sintió que estaba caliente, pero supuso que sería porque esa habitación seguía pareciendo hecha de fuego.

Con dificultad por la oscuridad que ya hacía, logró ver la figura del rubio en la puerta. Se llevó la mano a los ojos de forma instintiva cuando este encendió la luz y se dirigió hacia ella. Por fin lo vislumbró como se merecía y le pareció que estaba de lo más sano y vigoroso, vamos que cualquier parecido al chico desvalido que no quería tomarse una sopa hace unas horas sería pura casualidad. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal, los que de normal usaba para estar por casa, una camiseta y un trapo en la espalda. Su rostro reflejaba una gran sonrisa y sus cabellos ya estaban como acostumbraba, perfectamente arreglados. Finalmente llegó al lado de Sora y agachó la cabeza para saludarla con un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Ya te has despertado cariño?, dormilona.- dijo divertido, viendo como Sora, todavía con la mano en la cabeza bostezaba como un león.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy haciendo la cena, llevo dos días sin comer en condiciones por la mierda de la gripe y tengo un hambre atroz.

Sora le miró confundida y resopló haciendo una mueca de desagrado, empezaba a sentir un terrible malestar por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó llevando la mano a la cara de su novio. Parecía que la fiebre le había bajado considerablemente e incluso desaparecido.

-Estoy como nuevo, no sé que me has dado que me has curado.- respondió el rubio volviendo a besar los labios de ella. Justo entonces, Sora se llevó la mano a la boca teniendo una arcada.

-¿Te encuentras bien cielo?.- preguntó en tono preocupado, pasando la mano por su frente y su rostro.

-No sé, me acabó de despertar y buf… estoy completamente desganada.

-Uy…- rió Ishida, poniendo carita de niño bueno.- para mi que estás incubando una gripe.

-¡¿Qué?.- se alertó la pelirroja, mirando a su novio alarmada.

-Bueno...- comenzó Yamato con sensualidad.- al menos ahora ya sabemos como curarla, sudando mucho.- terminó dándole un beso en mejilla.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!.- exclamó la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la cara y dejándose caer en la cama.

El chico la miró de forma amena. Estaría encantado de intercambiar los papeles y ser su enfermero.

-Venga cariño.- la llamó estirándola del brazo.- ponte algo mío, que voy a poner sábanas limpias de una vez para que duermas tranquilita.

-¿Qué?, ni hablar, yo me voy a mi casa.- negó la pelirroja, pero al levantarse sintió un leve mareo.

-No digas tonterías.- habló ahora Yamato rebuscando por el armario, tirando ropajes a su chica.- ya es muy tarde, está noche te quedas aquí, yo cuidaré de ti.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Ishida iba a tener razón, seguramente su cuerpo llevase incubando esta gripe varios días, probablemente desde que la pilló Yamato, y si era como la de Yamato sabía que por lo menos el primer día no podría ni andar de lo débil que estaría. Así que no le quedó más remedio que asentir y empezar a ponerse la enorme camiseta, que haría las veces de camisón, que le ofrecía Ishida.

-Voy a llamar a mi madre.- dijo la pelirroja, ya con una voz claramente cogida por el resfriado.

Mientras Yamato demostraba su arte cambiando una cama, que era más bien poco, Sora tenía entre sus manos una labor mucho más complicada, la cual consistía en encontrar el teléfono en ese desorden de habitación.

Después de que Yamato le hubiese asegurado que estaba en la mesa, y Sora le hubiese recriminado por dejar el teléfono en cualquier lado y no en su correspondiente repisita, la pelirroja ya se estaba hartando de revolver entre tantos papeles, pero entonces de un manotazo, notó que caía algo, sería muy probable que fuese lo que buscaba. Se agachó y sonrió satisfecha al ver que el teléfono inalámbrico había caído en la papelera. Lo cogió y mientras marcaba el número su vista quedó clavada en algo que sobresalía entre los desperdicios de la papelera. Cortó la llamada antes de hacerla, porque le urgía hacer algo antes, que se resumía en matar a Yamato.

Con la ira en la mirada fue sacando ese precioso pañuelo que le regaló el día de Navidad y que ahora estaba lleno de los mocos de Yamato.

-¡Yamato!

Al escuchar ese tono, Ishida palideció, era el tono que Sora empleaba cuando quería matarlo, y al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos deseó que se le tragase la tierra, por lo que retrocediendo angustiado, su única defensa fue llevarse la mano a la boca y decir con voz desvalida.

-Estoy malito, cuídame, cof, cof.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: acabé!, ¿Por qué he hecho esto?, realmente me apetecía, hacía tiempo que no escribía algo así, concretamente un año jeje. Así de perver me levanté el otro día, y cuando un fic como este se escribe solo, pues no puedes dejarlo pasar.

Igual me pongo un reto de hacer una saga de lemons; el del año pasado transcurrió en verano, este en invierno y me quedaría el de otoño y primavera jeje. No sé, tendré que ver como voy de inspiración.

Aunque me daría pena no hacerlo porque creo que no hay muchos lemon sorato, y por eso yo quiero aportar mi granito de arena, para que los fans de esta pareja también tengan algún lemon que leer. Y que no pase lo que me pasa a mi, que apenas leo este genero, no porque me desagrade ni mucho menos, sino porque no hay de mi pareja fetiche y paso de leer de otras, eso sí que me desagradaría jeje.

Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión para valorar que tal se me ha dado y si valdría la pena hacer mi saga de lemons o me retiro ya de este género para siempre jeje. Al final haré lo que quiera, como siempre, pero bueno, si a alguien más le gusta lo que escribo, soy el doble de happy, ya lo sabéis.

Por cierto que el título hace referencia a un refrán, "A grandes males, grandes remedios" visto lo visto, nunca mejor dicho jeje.

Saludos!

**soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
